Scars
by Dreamingfox
Summary: Harry and company deal with Ron's death in the Ministry of Magic. The survivors are all left with scars but have formed a stronger bond because of it. Neville starts to come into his own but there are more challenges facing them as the wizarding world goes to war.
1. Chapter 1

Pain, unimaginable pain, raced through every cell of his being even after the crazed Death Eater lowered her wand. The feel of the cool stone floor brought his attention to everything going on around him as he lay at the feet of the unmasked Death Eater that had been holding him. Yet as intense as the pain had been it did not prevent him from seeing the pained look in Harry Potter's eyes.

The Cruciatus Curse had sent his body into uncontrollable spasms but with Bellatrix's wand no longer focused on him he was slowly regaining control of his body but it was not the pain that Neville Longbottom was focused on. 'I can't let him down,' he thought as he saw the defeated look in his fellow Griffindor's eyes. 'I need a weapon.'

His hands scrabbled for purchase even as he fought for breath. The feel of a wooden handle in his hands sent a wave of cooling relief through his hands and arms that spread throughout his body. The weight of the weapon was unfamiliar to him, but he knew what he needed to do. With a flick of his wrist he pulled the weapon out from beneath the Death Eater's robe, slicing the man's leg and sending a spray of blood into the air even as Neville regained his feet.

A sudden explosion shook the entire chamber as the door to the room was destroyed by a combination of powerful spells.

"Expelliarmus!" it was Harry taking advantage of the chaos.

Lunging forward he slashed at the disbelieving witch and wizards. The closest of the dark wizards to conjure a shielding spell which failed to stop the blade though it allowed the others to step back as their comrade was cut down. Spells rained down on them from as five figures emerged from the sundered entryway. Two of the figures were familiar to him as both had been former Defense Against the Dark Arts professors – Professor Lupin and Professor Moody.

"Crucio!" Neville swung the sword knowing that it would not prevent curse from hitting him. It came as a surprise to both himself and the woman that the spell had not affected him. He took advantage of her surprise by lunging at her only for Bellatrix to apparate out of his reach. While she was not able to leave the room she had put some distance between herself and Neville before one of the five new comers began dueling with her.

Reluctantly Neville turned his attention to the wizards that remained before him. Two had already begun dueling with the pair of former professors while a third tended to their injured comrades. Even with the new arrivals Harry was being pressed by Lucius Malfoy and another Death Eater as the dark wizards sought the sphere in Harry's hand. Sword in hand Longbottom advanced on the pair of Death Eaters assaulting Harry.

Wizarding society frowned upon interrupting a wizarding duel, but having two adult wizards facing a teen still in training was probably also frowned upon. Then again, this was not a duel.

Leaping off of the steps Neville impaled the unknown Death Eater, sending the magical blade through the man's back and chest. Startled by the sudden turn in the battle Lucius failed to put up his defenses, allowing Harry to hit the proud Malfoy patriarch with a disarming charm. Neville added a kick to the stomach before bringing down the hilt of the blade on Lucius' head, knocking the man senseless.

"Good job you two," a scraggly man said as he kicked aside the wand from the still bleeding Death Eater.

Something about him made Neville uneasy.

Before he could bring his blade up Harry placed his free hand on Neville's sword hand, "He's on our side."

The wanted posters did not show the depths that Azkaban had affected the escaped convict. Even two years removed from his mysterious escape Sirius Black appeared to be emaciated and under fed.

"Find your friends," the last scion of House Black ordered the teens. "We'll take care of the Death Eaters."

A sudden cry brought the trio's attention to the lone women in the chamber. Bellatrix Lestrange had managed to subdue her opponent, leaving the other woman crumpled and falling from the stairs. Sirius rushed to slow the young witch's descent while Harry just watched as the crazed witch ascended the stairs.

Neville found himself giving chase, taking the stairs seemingly effortlessly. Soon he found himself in the corridors. Evidence of the teens' flight scarred the once polished marble of the walls, ceiling, and floor. Bits of debris lay so as to obstruct their path without providing them cover from the spells that Bellatrix shot back at them. The narrow corridor limited their ability to close the distance as lethal green jets were sent back at them. Neither teen knew how to defend against the Killing Curse aside from moving out of the way into one of the side corridors.

As the only one armed with a wand Harry was able to at least shoot hexes back at Bellatrix as she ran. For his part Neville was able to deflect minor hexes and curses with the sword though he knew better than to use the sword to block the lethal jets of green that she shot back at them.

"You think you can catch me?" the insane witch taunted.

"Stupify!"

With little effort she erected a shield to deflect the spell back at Harry and Neville, forcing them to deal with Harry's spell. "Avada Kadavra!"

Both teens jumped into a side corridor only to realize that she hadn't cast the spell at them. They glanced at each other then up the corridor as Bellatrix retreated.

"Ron!" They recognized the voice though they had never heard her cry out in anguish before. Instantly they knew what had happened.

The youngest Weasley's distress only served to fuel Neville's desire to give chase. As one they jumped to their feet and rushed up the passageway. It was far easier to deal with their anger and perhaps hate than it was to deal with grief. Through the maze of corridors and doors the two continued to pursue the dark witch. With each step they seemed to draw closer to her. Wisps of robe became a skirt; black robes gave way to dark lace.

"Crucio!" Harry's spell caught Bellatrix unawares, knocking her off her feet before sending her sliding over the smooth floor even as her body spasmed in pain.

Gasps for breath became light laughter as she shrugged off Harry's attempt at the Unforgivable Curse. "You've got to mean it!" she taunted as she turned towards Harry.

Neville saw the look of surprise in her face as she realized that Harry was not alone. Though he was the less athletic of the two Neville's longer legs allowed him to cover more ground.

Her breath escaped her lips in a wet wheeze as he drove the blade through her breast so that it protruded through her back. His eyes locked on hers as they hit the wall behind her. He could hear her gasping for breath even as her eyes slowly lost their crazed gleam.

"Master," she whimpered. "I… I have failed…."

He was aware of some shouting and even some flashes of light, but nothing was more important to him than the look in Bellatrix's eyes as she realized that she was dying.

The sound of his name being spoken drew him out of his daze. "Neville."

He turned to see Harry and Hogwarts' true Headmaster addressing him. "Neville." Wrinkled, gentle hands clasped over his, reminding him of the fact that he still held onto the sword that pinned Bellatrix Lestrange's body to the wall. A gentle tug was all that was needed to dislodge the blade from body and stone. "I think it best that you return with Harry to Hogwarts."

His lips were dry but his mouth and tongue were sticky with his blood. Nodding in reply he took a step back though he retained his hold on the blade.

* * *

Author's Notes - I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

Just an idea that has been in my head for a while. Wondering if anyone would be interested in reading it though I'll probably update it whenever I feel the urge to write. If you follow my other fics don't expect batches of updates from me for this fic.

Dreamingfox


	2. Chapter 2

Numb was the best way to describe how Neville Longbottom felt as he sat between Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

Of the two Hermione had the more serious injuries. The wordless curse she'd been hit with had affected her ability to breath properly forcing Madam Pomprey to administer a freshly brewed potion every fifteen minutes. As Madam Pom prey was busy brewing the potion it fell to Neville to ensure that Hermione drank the potion. A side effect of the curse was that Hermione was not able to speak, thus ensuring her silence. Injured as she was Hermione had refrained from writing too many questions as she too was focused on the bed behind the youngest Weasley.

Ginny had suffered a broken ankle but it was the loss of her brother that hurt the most. She had been with him when he had been hit by Bellatrix's curse. Injured as she was she sought to sit beside her brother's body as the rest of the Weasley clan gathered about Ron's body. It fell to the usually chipper twins to comfort her. Their usual antics though were replaced by a more somber air as they sat on opposite sides of her and embraced her in a hug.

After returning from the Ministry of Magic Dumbledore had spoken with both of them after swearing Neville to secrecy. The ancient wizard had told them of the prophecy that Voldemort and his Death Eaters had sought to acquire in the Ministry of Magic and of how that vary prophecy had endangered both of them when they had been infants. Ultimately Voldemort had chosen to go after Harry but the failed attack had led his most loyal followers to attack the Longbottoms. Neville's mind was still reeling from all that he'd been told though Dumbledore had more to tell Harry and had sent Neville to the hospital wing to tend to his broken nose and the various cuts and scrapes that he'd been subjected to.

Everything that he'd endured paled to what the Weasley's were enduring though. Even the Cruciatus Curse had not inflicted that much pain in comparison. Several of their rescuers had assisted the other teens before bringing them directly to Hogwarts.

Ron's body had been brought here as well while.

When he'd first arrived in the hospital wing Madam Pomprey had insisted on inspecting him as there had been bits of blood left on his face and chest. He'd insisted that he was fine, and physically he was, but emotionally he was drained. Seeing Ginny sobbing with her remaining brothers and Hermione fighting back her tears so that she could gulp down the potions that she was offered was heart-wrenching.

It was not the first time that he had felt as though he did not belong. It had been Bill Weasley who had managed to coax him into the room and ultimately Hermione's injuries that had convinced him to stay.

Quill in hand she had written a few questions once she'd regained her composure. She'd asked about what had happened after she'd been knocked out and where Harry was. Though she had logically accepted Ron's death, emotionally though…

"I'm sorry." Harry's voice swam with a mixture of emotions as he gazed upon the redheaded clan.

It was the Weasley patriarch who responded walking over to hug Harry. "It's alright," the man was fighting back tears though his emotions were evident in the way his voice broke.

Several of the older Weasley brothers moved to embrace the pair.

He barely noticed Luna crawling onto Hermione's bed, leaning into the older girl to offer her support. He felt their grief, he wanted to cry with them, but he couldn't. Mentally he knew he should be crying with them, offering them support, but he found that he just couldn't.

After some time Harry was able to speak. "It's my fault. I was the one who insisted on going to the Ministry. I thought that they had Sirius there, that they were using him to get the prophecy. I told the others not to come, but they wouldn't let me go alone. I… I never thought that this would happen."

"It's alright," the Weasley patriarch said soothingly as he hugged Harry tighter.

Over the next hour Harry retold the events that had taken place in the Ministry of Magic; of the trick that Voldemort had used to lure them to the Department of Mysteries, of the trap that the Death Eaters had set, of the eventual fight and flight of the teens, their eventual rescue by the clandestine group known as the Order of the Phoenix, the pursuit of Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron's death, catching Bellatrix and then Voldemort's duel with Dumbledore before the Aurors and Minister of Magic finally arrived.

* * *

Dumbledore's return to Hogwarts was a somber affair as it came with word that Voldemort had indeed returned. Only the Gryffindors appeared to be affected by the loss of one of their own, though the fifth years had it the worst.

Where there were once five there were now four. The Firewhisky that Seamus and Dean had managed to smuggle in to celebrate the end of their exams sat on Ron's night stand with five glasses that the boys had transfigured back in second year.

"For Ron," Dean said somberly, raising his glass.

The others followed his lead before they all gulped down the charmed liquor.

Neville understood why it was called Firewhisky as it left a scorched trail down his throat.

"Harry," Seamus said as he put his hand on the other boy's arm, "I know I didn't always see eye to eye with you. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you and doubted you. I want you to know that I'm sorry; for everything. Thank you for letting me into the DA. I know you did what you could for us all and if it hadn't been for the DA…."

"What he's trying to say is that if you ever need us we'll be there for you," Dean finished as he placed a hand on Harry's other arm. "We swear to you, whenever you need us we'll be there for you. We know that Ron was your best mate, and we can never replace him, but if you need anything just let us know."

Both boys pulled out their fake gallons.

"We'll all be there for you," Neville added as he pulled the golden coin. "I know you feel responsible, but all of us who went there knew what was at stake. We're at war and it's not fair for us to leave you alone to fight this. We're with you and we accept the consequences, but if we were just to lay down and let them win than our lives would be worthless anyways."

Harry shook his head, fighting to cling to his resolve that this was his battle, but just as Neville and the others had convinced him not to head to the Ministry of Magic alone, his fellow Gryffindors were steadfast in their decision.

"I'm muggle-born," Dean added, "just like Hermione. I doubt that they would take too kindly to me if you lost. I can't leave this fight to others."

"My family lost more than a few during the last war," Seamus stated. "I won't let their deaths or Ron's be in vain."

"My parents fought against V-Voldemort" Dean and Seamus cringed at the dark wizard's name "along with your parents – they lost their minds and may not even recognize me, but even as they are -they wouldn't want me to back down from this fight." He glanced at Seamus and Dean, seeing the surprised look in their eyes at the information that he'd volunteered. They, like Harry and the others, had never thought to ask about why he lived with his grandmother, assuming that it was because his parents had died in the last war. Finally he turned back to Harry and held the other boy's gaze. "We understand what's at risk; for ourselves and our families as well as the wizarding world and we're with you. I swear it."

"As do I," both Seamus and Dean echoed.

Harry fought a losing battle to contain his tears. None of the other faulted him for the display of emotion as they too shed tears for their lost dorm-mate and friend.

As one the four finished the bottle of Firewhiskey, sharing tales of their time with Ron while also opening up about themselves. By morning the bottle was dry though their eyes were not.

* * *

At breakfast Dumbledore spoke to the students, addressing the return of Lord Voldemort, the changes that the Ministry were putting into place, and the death of Ron Weasley. With O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s as the first of the year end exams to be completed only the fifth and seventh years had free time as their classes and exams were complete, leaving the older students time to openly speculate about the recent events.

With the help of the DA Neville made sure that no one bothered Harry, Hermione, or Luna while they recovered. For his part he tended to sit by at least one of the three girls, though Luna and Ginny spent much of their time taking special exams to make up for their time in the hospital wing. Hermione needed an entire week on the special potion before she was allowed to eat solid food. As was typical she buried herself in books, trying to retrace her steps in the Ministry of Magic and wondering what she might have done differently.

With the term coming to an end there was little reason for him to be out and about in Hogwarts aside from stopping by the hospital wing but it was clear that many of the Slytherins had holed themselves up in their dungeon. Most notably were the children of the Death Eaters – Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and a score of others. It did not help that the Ministry of Magic and the goblins of Gringott's had agreed to freeze the accounts of the Death Eaters who had been captured or killed in the Ministry of Magic leaving them with only the moneys that they had secreted away in their respective homes to live off of. With their names tarnished and without their considerable wealth backing them students such as Draco Malfoy had decided to avoid being seen in public and dealing with those they perceived as being beneath them.

"Why are there so many pureblood families siding with Voldemort?" Harry asked absently as the quintet of teens walked the shores of the lake. With Ginny and Hermione discharged from the hospital wing the survivors of the battle at the Ministry of Magic had felt the need to get away from the whispers and stolen looks by the others. Even with classes for the term over the five were able to distance themselves from the rest of the student body with the assistance of the other members of the DA.

"It's because most of the other families were killed during the last war," Ginny replied as Neville assisted her. "Mother does not speak of them, but her brothers were killed in the last war. They were in the Order as well. Many of the old family names ended even though their blood carries on in other family names."

"That's why you don't see names like Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hugglepuff," Hermione added. "Their names may have ended, but there are people who can still prove that they are descended from those bloodlines."

Harry walked beside Hermione in silence as he absorbed what the girls had told him. It was clear to all of them that he was still coming to terms with Ron's death just as they all were. Finally, "Why aren't there more ghosts?"

The question surprised Neville, who hadn't thought much about that aspect of, well, death.

"Not everyone who dies becomes a ghost," Luna replied.

"I figured that," Harry added. "They're all witches or wizards."

"They are," the blond ceded, "but not all witches or wizards become ghosts. If they did Hogwarts would be overrun with ghosts. Witches and wizards are capable of leaving imprints of themselves that can walk the world as pale imitations of what they were in life, but very few choose that path."

"Why?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Ron wasn't the type of person to leave an imprint of himself behind," Hermione replied. "All the ghosts were people who were unloved and perhaps unfulfilled. Ron had a loving family, friends who cared about him and whom he cared about. Most of the ghosts didn't have that in their lives."

"Ghosts are like wizarding pictures," Neville added. "They're not capable of aging, growing, or learning. Ghosts may have desires but those desires are reflections of things that they desired in life. Nearly-headless Nick wanted to belong to something, that's why he still tries to join the Headless Hunt. Some of the ghosts want revenge, thus they're sent here to keep them from harming those whom they felt wronged them."

Hermione and Ginny put an arm around Harry as they embraced him. They understood that he was trying to grasp at any possibility of having his friend back.

"My Great Uncle says that you shouldn't dwell on those who are lost," Neville stated as he looked up to the sky. "He tells gran that all the time. She thinks that visiting my parents will help restore their sanity, but everyone else things that it's impossible. Their minds are broken but their bodies remain healthy. He said that my parents are the opposite of ghosts – they have physical bodies but none of the personality."

They settled on a raised bank, watching the waves on the lake and ignoring the rest of the world for now. They were survivors, but they all bore scars that now bound them together.


	3. Chapter 3

In his five years at Hogwarts Neville had never had a more hectic and chaotic summer. King's Cross had been packed with Aurors and press as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Many of the cameras and reporters were focused on Harry and thus the group around him, though the DA managed to provide enough cover for him to slip past the reporters it did not help that the recently cleared Sirius Black was waiting for his godson.

The other rings of the media circus were focused on the children of the captured Death Eaters. Draco was the most prominent of the group, with a large cadre of reporters swarming around his mother as she waited for him. It surprised Neville that he had a contingent of reporters waiting for him and swarming about his gran.

"Is it true that you killed Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange?"

The question had caught him and the other members of the DA by surprise. It had been one of the few things that Harry and Neville had not mentioned to the others. He himself recalled killing only Bellatrix though he had run another through with Gryffindor's sword.

"Are you concerned that Rabastan Lestrange is still on the loose?"

"Is it true that the Longbottoms have put a claim against the Lestrange estate?"

"Is it true that you have a claim against the Lestrange estate by right of victory?"

"Is it true that the Death Eaters sought a prophecy concerning He-who-will-not-be-named and Harry Potter?"

With the DA focused on preventing the reporters from getting too close to Harry it was all Neville could do to keep from facing them. Stopping in his tracks he focused his attention on the reporters from the Quibbler. Luna had said that the success of Harry's exclusive with Rita Skeeter had allowed her father to add a reporter to their small staff. For his part Xenophillius was not focused on getting the story from any of the DA, though his new reporter was bouncing around between the children of the captured Death Eaters.

"Oyo, you," Neville said as he pointed to the ginger haired woman.

From the look of her she was one of the Weasley's cousins. If she was in fact a Weasley than she was not using her family ties to score an interview with them or perhaps she was under orders not to bother any member of the DA. The woman turned to her boss, unsure if she should acknowledge Neville. With a nod from the blond man she cautiously approached Neville.

"Elizabeth Weasley with the Quibbler," her voice was firm and confident as her fellow reporters turned to focus on her and Neville.

Neville nodded, "I'll answer your questions."

"Did you kill the Lestranges?"

"I might have dealt Rodolphus blow, but I hadn't checked on his condition as I was busy fighting other Death Eaters," he replied. "But I know I killed Bellatrix."

"Was it revenge for your parents?" someone else asked.

He ignored the other reporter. A quick scan of the area told him that more reporters were turning their focus to him as he was perhaps the only one answering their inquiries.

"Do you feel you've avenged your parents?" Elizabeth asked.

He shook his head. "I didn't do it out of a sense of revenge. We were in the middle of a fight when I struck Rodolphus. I was just trying to stay alive. As for his wife I was just trying to keep her from getting away and I managed to catch her off guard."

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Harry and Sirius slipped away from the dwindling throng of reporters. He recognized some of those around them as being part of the Order of the Phoenix and as their rescuers in the Ministry of Magic.

"I won't stop fighting against the Death Eaters and their self-styled lord of a master." He paused for dramatic effect, letting a few reporters take a picture of him as he did so. "Yeah, I'm talking about Voldemort." There was a gasp amongst the reports and others about him but he didn't care. "He's no lord, just someone with dreams of grandeur and a sense of entitlement. His followers latched onto him because they feel the same sense of entitlement."

He paused not for effect, but because he truly did not know where he wanted to direct the conversation. Had it been Hermione or even Luna they would have been able to make a concise argument and point.

"As a member of the Wizengamot I will be calling for a thorough investigation of all of the captured Death Eaters, their family funds, and ways that they have sought to influence the Ministry of Magic," his gran proclaimed. "With the assistance of the goblins of Gringotts we hope to weed out any who abused their position and authority.

"For too long we've allowed the system to protect the old families just because they were old, but it is clear that many of those individuals have taken advantage of the system and even exploited it. We can no longer tolerate such corruption."

Little did he realize at the time how much the scene that he'd helped cause would disrupt the rest of his summer as his gran was called to various meetings of the Wizengamot, played host to several other members of the Wizengamot, as well as to various reporters who sought interviews with her about her work as well as with Neville for his part in the still mysterious incident in the Ministry of Magic.

It did not help that there were reports of more Death Eater attacks. That they had a year to prepare themselves for war did not sit well with many. Deactivated or retired Aurors were called back into service. The Daily Prophet began publishing articles about how to cast defensive charms and wards around a home as well as articles about attacks by dark witches and wizards. Several members of the Wizengamot who had brought forth or worked on the inquiries into the Death Eaters and their families were threatened, a few even went missing, but those attacks did not have their desired effect of stopping or even impeding the inquiries as others took up the work of their absent colleagues.

Given his role in the DA and his gran's actions in the Wizengamot it made sense that they would increase the security about their residence. Several Great Uncles had stopped by to reinforce the wards and charms protecting Longbottom manor.

It had been rare for anyone to visit the manor in the past but this summer there had not been a single day that Neville had not seen someone visiting the manor.

"Neville," his gran called out to him as she flooed into the master dining room.

He'd never really cared about her schedule before but this year things were different. Once he had purchased a new wand his gran had stressed the importance of knowing what her schedule was as she prepared for the worst. She'd dealt with it fifteen years ago during the last war and even with supposedly impenetrable defenses her son and his family, as well as the Potters had been attacked in their homes. His gran was not going to let that happen again.

Her early arrival today was unexpected, but it had not triggered the wards about their home. Still, Neville grasped his wand and waited for his elf Ozzy to pronounce that things were safe.

"All is well." The smooth skin of the elf hinted at his youth. The youngest son of the head elf Fozzy, Ozzy was assigned to tend to Neville's needs as well as to defend him. His oldest brother Hizzy had died the night that the Lestranges had attacked Neville's parents while a very young Ozzy had secreted Neville away. "Your Lady Grandmother is not alone."

The man standing beside his grandmother was not unfamiliar to him, though in truth he was still a mystery. Sirius Black had been sent to Azkaban only to break out a few years back. Many thought that the man had betrayed the Potters resulting in Harry becoming an orphan, but recent events had shed light on the man's role and ultimate innocence. The fact that Harry had vowed for the last Scion of House Black meant that there was much more going on between them than Harry had let on.

"Neville," his gran said with a strained smile, "this is Sirius Black."

The quiet boy nodded, "I know, we met in the Ministry of Magic." Offering the man his hand he was greeted with a startlingly firm grip.

The man was handsome despite his time in Azkaban though he would never recover what he had lost while incarcerated. Still, he appeared to be better now than he had a month ago.

"I actually came because you were there," Sirius stated as he released Neville's hand. "I am here because I care about Harry, and I believe you do too."

* * *

As much as he dreaded returning to his aunt's house Harry was actually glad that he had not spent too much time with the Weasley clan as they privately mourned their loss. He knew that the other Weasleys had considered him to be almost family but he could not look at them the same way. His time with the Dursleys though reminded him just how much he missed the wizarding world and the Weasleys in particular.

It had come as a surprise that Duddly had left him alone, though the bigger boy had given him odd looks when his parents weren't looking. Harry had not thought much of it as he treasured the isolation. Only the occasional letter from Neville, Hermione, and Sirius broke up the monotony of life with the Dursleys. Without the Dursleys trying to keep tabs on their troubled ward he was able to sneak away to a local diner or a café to read the Daily Prophet or the Quibbler.

He was glad that Luna and her father were able to spend the summer abroad as a result of the exclusive interview he'd allowed to be published with them. The interview had also allowed them to hire a paid writer and reporter that focused on more relevant news.

Harry had briefly seen the new reporter back at King's Cross when Neville had diverted the reporters to allow Harry and Sirius to leave unnoticed. He'd read her article about how Neville and his grandmother were taking a stand against the system that allowed the old pureblood families to get away with so much. The reporter was a distant Weasley cousin who had graduated from Hogwarts the year before Harry had even received his letter. As a cousin she was at Ron's funeral though some shied away from her because of her current position with the Quibbler.

What troubled him was the fact that he had not thought to ask Arthur or any of the Weasleys about their family. He knew that they were a pureblood family and were supposed to be fairly big, though the only relative he recalled Ron talking about was their Aunt Muriel.

The Weasleys were a large clan, something uncommon in pureblood families as most had only two or three children the Weasleys tended to have upwards of six. As such they were not likely to accumulate much wealth which set them apart from the other pureblood families. Like most of the old pureblood families there were a number of marriage bonds to the other pureblood families. They had been married to Black, Potter, and Prewett in the past. Arthur had three brothers and one sister and had been the youngest of the five.

Sirius had provided Harry with several books that tracked the various pureblood families through the ages so that he could discover more about his family as well as the Black family, Weasley family and Longbottoms. It provided him with something to read other than the Daily Prophet and Quibbler especially as the latter was a weekly publication and there was only so much time he could spend reading and rereading about the various trials, investigations and methods to protect oneself.

His time alone also allotted him the necessary time to practice clearing his mind as he sought to improve his mental defenses. While he had been able to repel Voldemort's attempt to control him in the Ministry of Magic it had only been because he had drawn on the grief he felt over Ron's death. He knew now that the dark lord was not able to deal with such a powerful emotion, but Harry also knew that he could not deal with it over prolonged periods of time either.

In the weeks since Ron's funeral he had slow come to terms with the loss of his best mate, but that did not mean that he could deal with the Weasleys. Each time he saw them he was as though the wound left by Ron's death was being reopened, and he felt that it was the same for them as well.

Heading to 12 Grimmauld Place was a nice reprieve as it marked his return to the magical community without leaving him exclusively with the Weasleys. With the remaining Death Eaters ramping up their efforts in an attempt to terrorize the populace and seek revenge against those who stood against them it was not a surprise that the Weasleys had opted to stay at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. In Hermione's last letter she had mentioned that she too would be there for his birthday. Luna was still abroad with her father and would not return to England until August if everything went according to plan.

Looking up from the Daily Prophet, Harry felt more than heard a wizard apparate. Hand on his wand he scanned the area and was relieved to see the familiar form of Professor Dumbledore. Relaxing, he folded the paper before walking over to the man that few others noticed.

"In these dark times one can never be too cautious," Dumbledore advised with a slight smile. "You were being a bit reckless there."

"I am fairly certain that no Death Eat would manage steal your hairs for a polyjuice potion," Harry replied.

"True, true," the wizard ceded, "but I do advise caution. Now, if you would take my hand."

"Where are we going Professor?" Harry asked as he stashed the paper and his wand into his back pocket.

"I need to see about acquiring a new professor. I seem to always be in need of one every year. It's rather maddening really."

Harry smirked as he took the man's offered hand, only to stop at the sight of the blackened flesh. "Professor."

"There is a rather interesting tale there, but I am afraid that it is not a tale I have the time to tell tonight."

Having traveled by portkey Harry had previously experienced magical travel, but it had not prepared him for apparating. With the portkey he had been pulled ahead by the enchanted object but with apparating it was as though he were being pulled into himself and then shot back out upon arriving at their intended destination, leaving him disoriented and off balance as they appeared along a darkened street.

It took a moment for him to reorient himself, but once he did he pulled out his wand. He could sense the magic in the air and it felt menacing. Following Dumbledore's lead he entered fenced yard then watched as Dumbledore sealed the yard with a flick of his wand.

The door to the house was sealed with magic but the spell failed to keep Professor Dumbledore from entering the house. The interior was in disarray with bits of plaster, furniture, and china scattered about.

"Lumos!" Harry's spell illuminated the dining room and spilled into the next room. Large cracks exposed the wood behind the plaster along the walls and ceiling.

Cautiously he followed Dumbledore into what appeared to be a living room or den as shelves filled with books lined the walls and a broken desk lay in a darkened corner of the room.

Something wet and cold dripped onto him as he crossed the threshold separating the two rooms. Instinctively he turned to the ceiling, spotting the spray of dark blood that clung to the white plaster.

So focused on the blood was he that he failed to notice Dumbledore approaching him. With his good hand the professor wiped the droplet off of Harry's shoulder before cautiously testing it with the tip of his tongue.

Like the other room this room appeared to have seen better days as books were strewn about and the furniture was destroyed.

Casting his own illuminating spell, Dumbledore began to examine the room while Harry focused on the destroyed desk. "There doesn't appear to be anyone here."

With a sudden thrust, Dumbledore jabbed the lounge chair with his wand, eliciting a yelp.

"What where you put that thing!" the plush piece of furniture exclaimed.

Harry watched as the lounge chair slowly transformed into an aged man with receding hair. The man's white mustache and rotund figure made Harry think of a walrus.

Angrily the man pulled out his own wand, though he was far from threatening. With a few casual waves he adjusted his robe so that it fit him perfectly. "What gave me away?"

"There was no dark mark," Dumbledore replied as he took as step back from the man. "And the pattern on the chair did not seem to match the décor of the room. Speaking of the room, why don't we set things right?"

Both wizards flicked their wands at various bits of debris. In a flash the rooms were restored as though nothing had occurred. Pages were returned to books which were in turn set properly in their places along the multiple shelves. The cracked plaster was repaired and looked as good as new. The chandler was restored as well, filling the room with bright, warm light so that the wizards no longer needed their wands.

It was a display of casual magic but was none the less impressive to the teen wizard in training.

"I know why you're here Albus," the stout man stated as he turned towards the esteemed wizard. "I'll have you know that I have no intention of going back to Hogwarts. It's not safe there!"

"And it's safe here?" the taller wizard replied. "I must say, it is nice here, but how long do you think you can stay here?

The other wizard held his ground, "The owners are off in the Canary Isles, they won't notice that I've even been here."

"And then where will you go? It seems that you are putting far more effort into running than it's worth."

"Who are you running from?" Harry found himself asking. The answer should have been obvious, but he wasn't sure why the Death Eaters would be interested in this old wizard.

"The Death Eaters of course. They don't take 'no' lightly. They've been hounding me since their return was made public."

"Why would they want you?" Again he wasn't sure why he'd voiced his question aloud.

"Horace Slughorn here was once an esteemed Professor at Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained. "It just so happens that he was the instructor that taught many of the Death Eaters. He was there with me when Tom was there as well, though he also taught your parents and other members of the Order as well. They, like I, am looking for an accomplished wizard."

"I won't go," Slughorn muttered. "If I go there they'll think I'm siding with you."

Harry was not sure how to take the man's honest show of cowardice.

With a sigh Dumbledore shook his head dramatically. "Where's the loo?"

Slughorn gave Dumbledore a calculating look, "Second door to the right."

He struggled to find something to say as Dumbledore excused himself, leaving the teen alone with the former professor.

"You look like your father," Horace finally said. "But"

"I have my mother's eyes," Harry finished. He'd heard that so much that it had begun to irk him when strangers used it as an icebreaker.

"She was a remarkable witch," a note of tenderness made Harry look at the man. Most who spoke of his mother thought fondly of her, but most had been friends with her. What was she to him that this stranger was expressing such fondness? "She was one of my favorites." Walking with purpose the man led Harry towards a line of pictures. "Here she is," he stated drawing Harry's attention to a picture, "right in front."

He'd seen plenty of pictures of his mother, though most of them were of her time after Hogwarts. She was much younger in Slughorn's picture as she stood beside the former professor and a group of others about her age. They looked to be about his current age and wore their house colors and emblems, but only one other face was recognizable – Severus Snape.

"Best student I ever had, and that's saying a lot," he chuckled. "Hard to believe that she was muggle born."

"My best friend is a muggle born," Harry said defensively. "And she's the brightest witch in my year!"

"I don't mean to disparage muggle borns," Slughorn stated. "There are many who are equally or even more talented than those who come from pureblood families, but for someone without a magical background to succeed at potions early on is difficult."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, children from magical families tend to have exposure to some of the less threatening magical ingredients, particularly magical plants and small bugs or animals. They understand that salamander tales need to be handled differently than newt tales, or that certain ingredients can be switched out or substituted with others that have a stronger or weaker effect than the original.

"Potions are not about simply following directions, but about getting a feel for the ingredients and how well they work together with each other. Anyone can follow instructions, but it takes someone special to take the ingredients and make them more than the sum of the potion's parts.

"It's like how I managed to recognize the brilliance of these students," he pointed to the assorted pictures "and helped refine them into who they are. Your mother was more than just a potion's master; she was a courageous woman who could charm people with her wit and charisma. And her wand work was exceptional as well."

There was a slight glint in the man's eyes as he looked over the pictures of his past students.

"They all became famous then?" Harry asked as he recognized another student in a far older picture. Slowly he began to recognize other faces as well, though he had not actually set eyes on their faces when he'd met them.

"Most did," Slughorn sighed. "Some were taken before their time, as your mother was. Those were dark days."

He paused, considering the pictures before him. "Regulus Black… I taught all of the Black children, but not all of them took to me. Your god-father was one of them, but I got Regulus when he came. Promising young lad, but his life ended before his brilliance could be shown.

"Frank Longbottom," another hint of fondness mixed with sorrow "he became an Auror and quickly rose up their ranks quickly though his career was cut short. He was nearly the exact opposite of your father. Like Sirius, James liked to have a good time and thought little of the rules, while Frank adhered to rules and structure."

For a moment they both stood silently as the students in the pictures waved at them.

"I heard that you led Frank's son into the Ministry," Slughorn said as he tried to change the topic at hand. "Young Neville has even spoken out against the Death Eaters and their dark master. He must be a good friend if he followed you in there. I doubt many your age would have gone in knowing what you faced."

Harry nodded, unsure how to respond. Two months ago he had thought of Neville and Luna as more comrades and classmates than friends, but they had more than proven themselves to him but what had he done to earn their trust, faith, and friendship?

"Well," Dumbledore's voice interjected from the hallway, "I suppose it's time for us to go."

Slughorn stood tall, affronted by the other man's declaration. "Already?!"

"I know when I'm beat," Dumbledore feigned dejection. "I must dedicate my time to find a worthy professor. I admit it is not an easy task having to continually fill a vacancy in the staff. Perhaps I'll speak to Sirius since we're headed there anyways. He might be a tad bit reckless, but who else has first-hand experience with dementors and werewolves? Did you know Harry, Sirius' great-grandfather was once Headmaster?"

Harry fought to hold back a smile though he doubted that Slughorn was even paying attention to him at this point.

"Do you mind?" Dumbledore asked as he held up a magazine. "I really do find knitting to be so fascinating."

Dumbfounded, Slughorn could only nod as his uninvited guests suddenly departed.

It was not until the pair had nearly reached the gate that Slughorn responded, "Alright! I'll come back!"

Dumbledore and Harry turned to acknowledge the rotund man as he gasped for air from the slight exertion.

"But I'll want a better office, not that water closet that I had last time!"

"Of course," Dumbledore replied with a smile. "I'll see you at the start of term."

Once the pair walked past the barrier separating the yard from the neighborhood Harry allowed his smirk to set in, "You knew he'd accept."

"I hoped he would," Dumbledore countered. "I knew of his plight and his reasons against coming to Hogwarts, but I also know that he is the type of person who does not like the spotlight yet loves attention and gratitude."

It appeared to be a contradiction which confused the younger wizard.

"Horace is a collector – like a spider he collects people. He has amassed a collection of people and pulls subtle strings to assist those he believes will shine brightest. He will never be the one in the spotlight but he will enjoy the thanks and gratitude that those he has mentored give him."

Harry nodded in understanding. "He mentioned Neville's father."

The wise old wizard gave a slight nod, "Frank achieved everything on his own. He had a slight falling out with Horace when he saw some of the people that had gathered under Professor Slughorn."

"He taught Tom."

Again the old man nodded. "And many Death Eaters as well as some of the Order of the Phoenix - I am sure you saw your mother and Professor Snape."

Harry nodded again.

"I know for a fact that he also taught Marlene McKinnon, Caradoc Dearborn, Edgar Bones, and Benjy Fenwick – all exceptional individuals who were members of the Order.

"Horace is a man who prides himself on the people he's helped make, unfortunately there are some whom he helped that he would rather not be associated with."

"Like Tom Riddle."

That brought about a slight nod, "He will try to collect you and perhaps Neville at the least. You will of course be he crown jewel, but the others will help him distance himself from the handful of Death Eaters that he helped position."

Harry felt his heart race at the implication.

"Professor Slughorn would not normally be my first option, but circumstances require me to recruit him," Dumbledore explained. "It is a task that only you can do. When the time is right I will tell you what you need to get from him. Once the term begins I would like to start tutoring you."

"It would be an honor," Harry replied.

Dumbledore gave a slight smile, "I will do what I can to prepare you for what is to come. Now, we must be off to see Sirius."

Again Harry took the ancient wizard's hand before feeling the unsettling tug of magic as it seemed to invert him and then spit him out in London. Fighting back the urge to throw up Harry slowly stood tall and gazed upon 12 Grimmauld Place.

As the two crossed the threshold that separated the hidden building from prying eyes Harry immediately spotted several differences. When last he had been at the Black family house that his god-father had inherited the building had been dark and gloomy, now it was brighter and warmer, though the walls were still decked in black, green, and silver.

"Harry!" Sirius' hug was welcoming and refreshing.

A chorus of greetings sprang up from the Weasleys as each embraced him to some degree.

"What happened here?" he finally asked once the greetings were over.

Sirius glanced at the walls and shook his head, "Albus reprimanded me for my treatment of Kreacher. I may not be the ideal Black, but I am the last Black, and as such I need to treat him better than I have in the past. It also helps that someone else has been showing me how to be nicer to Kreacher."

"I though Hermione was still vacationing with her parents," Harry said as he looked for the bushy haired girl.

"Not Hermione," Ginny sighed. "Neville's here with his house elf."

It took a moment for that fact to sink in. "Neville has an elf?"

"They may not be as rich as the Malfoys, but the Longbottoms are an old family," Sirius stated. "Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to have someone from another family show you what responsibilities you might have to endure as the head of a bloodline."

"Wait, what? You're kidding me, right?"

Fred, or was it George, shook his head. "Afraid not mate. The Potters are an old pureblood family, and unlike the Weasleys, they have some clout in the Wizarding world as well as some money."

"Lord Potter," George, or Fred, said with a dramatic bow.

Ginny promptly slugged her brother in the arm. "Neville's here because Rabastan Lestrange is after him. His gran wanted him somewhere the Death Eaters couldn't get to him, and since his parents were in the Order Dumbledore and the others agreed that they would watch out for him until he goes back to school.

"The fact that he brought his house elf was an added bonus as he's been able to show Sirius how to treat Kreacher, though Kreacher still has his moments. He still makes a few rude remarks, but only about the twins when they cause so much havoc."

"You wound me little sister," one of the twins remarked.

"Tongue sharper than Gryffindor's sword this one," the other added as the two offered each other support. Cautiously they backed away.

"We're expecting a full house for the meeting tonight," Molly said, ending their conversation. "The new Minister has been trying to pressure Dumbledore into giving him a list of the active members of the Order."

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged, "He is more invested in defeating the Death Eaters and Voldemort but he does not like clandestine groups such as the Order. It undermines his authority."

"Things have gotten complicated at the Ministry. Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones have put considerable pressure on the Wizengamot to weed out the corrupt individuals. Unfortunately that means that many of them are running for cover to protect their own hides rather than focusing on stopping the Death Eaters.

"Many of the top officials in the Ministry are from some of the old families, some of them are related to known Death Eaters. If not for the fact that the goblins control Gringotts, Bones and Longbottom would not have gotten as far as they did in freezing the accounts of known Death Eaters.

"There are still some of Fudge's people or at least people who thought like Fudge who think that Dumbledore is using the war to better position himself and those loyal to him once the war is over. They're taking advantage of the new legislation to look into known members of the Order and anyone who associates with them. They do not like that we are using the Fidelius Charm and other spells like it which cannot be regulated by the Ministry and thus undone by the Ministry."

"Even Fred and George are having issues," Ginny added. "Some in the Ministry love their products, but others want them to teach Ministry officials to create the shielding hats."

"Shielding hats?" Harry repeated.

"They're hats that have a shielding charm built into them," one of the twins replied. "They're good for one shielding charm, but once it's used it takes a day for the charm to renew itself. We're trying to work it down to an hour."

The other twin nodded, "We made them back in Hogwarts when we were dealing with Umbridge's thug squad. Whenever one of them tried to jinx or charm us our hats would deflect the first spell giving us time to counter or escape while leaving them dumbfounded."

"Once we opened the shop Percy stopped in and asked what the hat did," Fred muttered. "Mind you, I didn't want to tell him at first"

"Because he was such a prat"

"But he is our brother"

"And he did reach out to us to try and make amends with mum and dad"

"So we showed him what it could do"

"and he bought some and took them to work"

"and now they're our number one seller."

"Of course Neville won't let them test their hats on him," Ginny added. "He learned his lesson last year."

"Speaking of Neville's family, where is Neville?" Harry asked as he finally realized who was missing.

"Dumbledore wanted to talk to him," Sirius replied. "Probably about what his grandmother is doing in the Ministry. The Wizengamot can only initiate an investigation or bring someone to trial for breaking any wizarding laws; they do not have the power to actually pass any laws.

"Dumbledore's been reinstated in the Wizengamot but there are still plenty of those in the Wizengamot who were loyal to Fudge as you no doubt saw when you were on trial last year."

Harry nodded. For a moment it seemed as though everyone had gotten over Ron's absence.


	4. Chapter 4

After five years of dealing with the wizarding world it had never been so apparent that Harry had taken so many things for granted. While Ron and the Weasleys had addressed things as Harry encountered them, Neville and Sirius made a point of explaining everything that they knew about magical society. Ginny would often impart a different vantage but did little to add anything else to the conversation. Fred and George were just too busy to be of use as they focused on opening their shop, and Percy only stopped by for the occasional meal as he had found a flat to share with some of his co-workers and former classmates last year when he'd turned against his family.

July flew by as Harry learned more about the wizarding society under the tutelage of Sirius and Lupin with Neville and Ginny providing him with different perspectives. They went over things as minor as the Floo network to who controlled the financial system, treatment of house elves, treatment of non-human species, and which species wizards could mate/breed with. Add in the training in dueling that the three teens received from the various members of the Order as they stopped in though it fell mostly on Sirius and Molly, and the three often went to bed exhausted.

Neville could never replace Ron, but he was a suitable companion and a good listener, something that Ron wasn't the best at. Ron was quick to anger, brash, and outspoken while Neville was mild-mannered, considerate, and tactful.

"I can't believe it!" the Weasley matriarch exclaimed.

Ron would have burst into the kitchen demanding to know what had happened, but he was no longer there. Neville on the other turned to the radio and held up his hand for silence as the others were focused on the news report being broadcast over.

"reports are still coming in from Diagon Alley! Some are claiming anywhere from half a dozen to a full score of Death Eaters were spotted in Diagon Alley. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour has been burned to the ground, Olivander's Wands was sacked and the famous wand maker is reported to have been abducted, and Gringotts was attacked but the Death Eaters were repelled by the bank's security forces.

"No report on casualties yet, but I have received several reports that Florean Fortescue was killed after he confronted several Death Eaters. The dark wizards and witches apparated directly into Diagon Alley where they appear to have focused on Olivander's but several citizens and ministry officials on hand intervened resulting in a running battle."

"I can't believe they had the audacity to strike in the middle of the day," Ginny said as she turned to see her mother's now infamous family clock. It was little help that each of the remaining hands indicated that the family members were facing imminent danger ever since Harry had arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. The news was not comforting in the least as Fred and George were at their shop which had yet to open on Diagon Alley.

Sirius gave a somber nod, "Thus far they've limited themselves to isolated strikes against obvious targets like members of the Order or ministry officials who are investigating the Death Eaters' families. Attacking and abducting Olivander disrupts wizarding society as well as limiting where these who stand against them can get wands. Olivander isn't the only wandmaker in England, but he is noted as being the best and most knowledgeable."

The rest of that afternoon was spent listening to the various reports that came in, though Molly and Ginny occasionally glanced at the enchanted clock.

Harry couldn't help but wonder if Molly had been before the clock the night that the six teens had snuck into the Ministry of Magic. Had she seen the hands go from "School" to "Imminent Danger" and then seen Ron's vanish once he died?

A slight nudge broke him from his dreary thoughts. "Why don't we get some practice?" It was surprising that it had been Neville who had suggested it rather than Sirius.

The second study had long been cleared out thanks to Kreacher and Ozzy, giving the teens plenty of room to practice various wards and charms to fortify the room that they were to practice dueling in. The walls were marked with scorches and blast marks from various deflected jinxes and hexes though the two elves worked diligently to repair and restore the room and the furniture inside.

With the elves having discovered another nest of pixies the teens were given some practice dodging and throwing up shielding spells as they avoided being bombarded by whatever the pixies had managed to get their hands on. Aside from picking up trash the pixies helped keep the number of doxies down as they fed off of the poisonous creatures. Sirius was actually glad to have a small colony of pixies in his house though the owls weren't happy with the sudden decrease in their usual prey.

While most viewed the magical creatures as pests, Remus and Neville had shown Harry that the creatures were an important part of the eco-system. Simply eliminating the creatures was not viable as that left the creatures that they preyed upon without any natural predators, thus allowing those creatures to flourish. It was something he'd failed to consider while staying with the Weasleys.

There was even an entire department in the Ministry that focused on managing and maintaining magical creatures, though not all of their positions were as impressive as the dragon handlers. Pixies and fairies were considered garden variety magical creatures – creatures that infested gardens/woods that surrounded magical residences. They were supposed to be the responsibility of these who lived close to them thus the Weasley family were responsible for the garden gnomes as well as the magical pests that they hunted.

There were different regulations based on a combination of factors from size, nesting habitats, how close they were to muggle populations and cities, how dangerous they were, mating habits, and how quickly they reproduced. Dragons were the most dangerous of the creatures but were not as populous as they had once been in the isles. Most had been relocated to Norway where there was much more land away from muggles.

It was no surprise that most of the regulated creatures had been relocated to the lands around Hogwarts. A good portion of Hogsmead's business revolved around the magical creatures that resided in the hills, lake, and forest. Various parts or even items horded by the creatures could be used as ingredients for spells, potions, poisons, and in alchemy rituals meant that there were many different jobs available for those willing to do them.

Eyeing the posse of pixies as they retreated to their nests Harry hoped that their training would pay off the next time they encountered Death Eaters. The exercise was about improving the teens' reflexes and getting them to cast spells quickly and wordlessly, something that they were likely to learn in the coming year.

"Harry, Neville," Lupin's voice drew their attention to the figure in the doorway.

"Professor," Neville returned with a nod.

"Remus," Harry said with a grin.

"There's no need to address me that way Neville, please, just call me Lupin," the werewolf said with a sly smile. "I see that you're both ignoring the Ministry decree against underage magic."

"It's not the first time we've gone against what the Ministry's told us," Neville shrugged.

"You've grown since the last I saw you," Lupin admitted as he shook the taller boy's hand. "You have your father's sharp eyes and build, but your mother's cheeks and ears. I should warn you now the girls will be lined up to get their hands on you, both of you."

Had they both not respected the man before them the two teens would have rebuffed his assertion.

"I may not have gone through the lists as your respective fathers did, but I was around them both enough to know that they were both popular amongst the witches while they were in Hogwarts."

Harry wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that. He knew that his father and mother had not started dating until their sixth year but had always been popular.

"I remember Frank would always have to check up on us in our dorm even after I'd been made Prefect. The other boys in our year were always complaining that we'd done something or other to their room."

"You didn't share a dorm with all the boys in your year?" Harry found himself asking.

"Oh no, there were too many of us to fit into a single dorm room," Remus replied. "It's not like it is with your year. Before the war there were many more students attending Hogwarts, but with so many young families on both sides, well, it would take at least a generation if not two before Hogwarts is filled as it was in our day.

"It does not help that most of the old pureblood families stop having children once they have an heir."

"I don't know that I'd want to deal with another Malfoy, much less another Crabbe or Goyle," Ginny muttered as she joined the trio. "I'm just glad there aren't that many snakes."

"Why do they stop once they have an heir?" he could not help but consider how out of touch he seemed to sound as he heard the words come out of his mouth.

"There's a reason why the old families manage to accumulate so much wealth," the tiny redhead replied. "Rather than splitting their wealth amongst several children they pass their wealth down to an heir. Some of them stop after securing a male heir. I'm sure if Draco had been born a girl his parents would have continued to spawn more children until they finally had an heir."

"But Sirius had a brother," Harry countered.

"Not all families believed in that system; some believed that the best way to ensure pureblood legacies was to have more children," Lupin added. "Some were married off; some were given a portion of the family's wealth. It also ensured that their bloodlines or names would not die off easily."

"If Draco were to suddenly drop dead then who would carry on the Malfoy name?" Ginny volunteered. "Sure, his parents might be able to produce another spawn, but it's no guarantee."

Harry shuddered, "I don't want to think about them trying to reproduce."

Ginny and Remus chuckled, though Neville waved his wand, repairing a scorched book.

"I can't believe you started without me!" both boys avoided looking at Ginny, unsure what to say. Though she was the youngest of the Weasleys she was far from the weakest. Even the twins dared not draw her wraith as she proved to the DA and some Death Eaters that she was not the meek little girl she appeared to be.

"I'd rather not have my ego bruised," Neville finally said with a shrug. "I'm just breaking in a new wand; you've had your wand for five years now."

Tall as he was even Neville backed down to Ginny. Still, he made a valid point.

"I got it once we got to London, right after gran and I left King's Cross," Neville stated. "It's a good thing we didn't wait to go – I can't imagine where the new students are going to go to purchase a wand."

"There's wand shop in Hogsmead," Lupin remarked. "She's had her shop since the end of the last war, but with almost everyone going to Olivander only a few know about her shop."

"So how did you come by it then?" Again it was Harry asking the obvious.

Lupin gave a shy smile, "Olivander's wands are very expensive, but well worth it. Still, he uses only the standard cores – unicorn hair, phoenix feathers, and dragon heartstring. The witch in Hogsmead specializes in unicorn hair, though she also uses items from other magical creatures that can be found around Hogwarts and Hogsmead.

"Moody introduced me to her. He insists on always having a back-up wand in case something happens to your primary wand. I've heard tell of aurors who needed a new wand after they were disarmed by their targets. They say that their old wands won't work right for them, especially against the target that bested them.

"Professor Flitwick says he's seen as much after the various duels he's participated in. The loser usually surrenders their wand because they know that the wand never works right for them again. It's also why dueling gets to be rather expensive as one can burn through wands if one is unable to emerge victorious. If you ever get to see Professor Flitwick's office you'll see the wands that he's won from his past duels when he was once an accomplished duelist.

"It's one thing to disarm someone while practicing, but to actually best them in a duel is another thing altogether. Why do you think Hogwarts does not allow dueling? Because it would be difficult for students to acquire another wand quickly and that could affect their performance in their classes. Imagine not having a wand for charms or transfiguration or having one that no longer works for you?"

Harry did not have to imagine that scenario as he had witnessed how Ron had struggled back in their second year after Ron's wand had broken. It still hurt knowing that Ron was physically gone, but he still had plenty of good memories of his departed friend.

* * *

The atmosphere about 12 Grimmauld Place was heavy with grief that even the usually cheerful Weasleys clan could not hide. Fred and George's playful pranks failed to lighten the mood forcing the twins instead to focus on the grand opening of their shop. The attack on Diagon Alley served to add fuel to the pressures that they as businessmen were facing with their start up business.

Molly threw herself into repairing her relationship with Percy whom she visited at his flat or at the Leaky Cauldron. Arthur busied himself with work for the Order and the Ministry, trying not to draw more attention from the fanatical remnants of Fudge's administration.

With his name now cleared Sirius was busy reclaiming the Black properties and moneys owed. It was a task all the harder because of the fact that the Malfoys had hidden the majority of their funds which were not held in Gringotts well. With a team of goblins assisting him Sirius faced a daunting wall of red tape though all he spoke of at dinner was Lucius Malfoy's trial or the trials of the other captured Death Eaters.

Pigwidgeon's irregular absences were not due to the fact that the once hyperactive owl was off grieving but because the tiny bird had taken to delivering messages for Ginny. The youngest Weasley had spoken to Neville once since his arrival and expressed her frustration with Kreacher, the Black family house elf, whom had betrayed his master and ultimately had provided Harry with the false information that had led the teens to the Ministry of Magic.

Sirius, along with several Weasleys, had wanted to execute the elf, but Professor Dumbledore had insisted that while Kreacher's actions were grave, it had come as a result of Sirius' inability to properly handle the elf. Simply killing the elf would make it a martyr and perhaps make it harder for the Order to enlist the aid of the elves and other creatures that were mistreated by the wizards.

Rather than focusing on the elf though Sirius simply ordered Kreacher to follow Neville's orders, thus placing him in a hard position with Ginny. Though he had been able to improve Kreacher's disposition there was little he could do to change the way the Weasleys viewed the elf. His initial strategy was to have Kreacher be as helpful to them as possible though only Fred and George were willing to take him up on that offer. Eventually Neville had been forced to keep Kreacher out of their way and focus on restoring the building so that the rest of the building was inhabitable.

There were now enough rooms so that each of the current occupants could claim their own room, though Harry insisted on sharing a room with Neville and the twins refused to sleep in separate rooms. Ginny and Hermione were of the same mind as well, leaving another room vacant and unused.

One of the benefits was that he was able to create a greenhouse on the top floor by removing a portion of the roof and replacing it with enchanted glass. The owls were able to roost there but the hippogriff was still relegated to the former master bedroom. Still, the greenhouse was nice as it allowed Neville to escape the house without actually leaving the building.

"This is nice," Hermione's voice stated from the door. "How"

"The twins," he quickly answered knowing her question before she had been able to completely voice it. "They require certain regulated substances for their products. Unfortunately with the Ministry cracking down they were forced to acquire those substances through other channels."

"And you're one of those channels now?" she asked, her hands on her hips in her usual disapproving manner.

"They supply me with some plants that I can't normally get myself and I help supply them with ingredients for their business," he replied. "Officially they are purchasing from the Longbottom apothecary supply; this is merely a greenhouse for my personal use."

"And because the building is protected by the Fidelius Charm ministry official can inspect it," the bushy haired girl surmised.

"That's not true," Neville interjected as he tenderly misted another plant, "Dumbledore, with Sirius' blessing, could give someone permission to enter the premises, and several ministry workers frequent the building on a daily basis."

Even without looking at her he knew that she still had a disapproving look. The mandrakes that he was caring for were indeed deadly, though they had learned to handle the plants back in their second year. It helped that Kreacher and Ozzy were regularly casting silencing charms on the plants and the greenhouse though he also checked the charms to ensure his own safety.

"You've changed," Hermione's voice interrupted from the doorway.

Giving one last spray of mist to the plant before he turned around he gave her a moment to take in the enchanted room.

"Are those"

"Yes," he interrupted knowing that she'd have serious reservations about the mandrakes and other dangerous plants he was tending to.

"You're growing those for the twins, aren't you?"

"They're purchasing from the Longbottom Apothicary," Neville replied. "There are merely samples I've grown for testing to ensure the quality of the ingredients."

Hermione shook her head, "You have changed."

"Can you honestly say that you haven't? After all that happened in the Ministry of Magic? Even Dean and Seamus have changed and they weren't even there."

He watched as she tried to pull her thoughts together into a coherent string. It was strange to see her so flustered, but he understood why. Loathed as she was to admit it, she and Ron had a strange and horribly complicated relationship that had been cut far too short.

"We're at war," he stated. "As much as we may not want to admit it, we won't be able to go back to how things were before.

"Dumbledore may want us to help the others think that Hogwarts is a safe haven, and it is but we're not at Hogwarts right now."

They stood together in silence, neither sure what to say or do.

"He made you a Prefect," she muttered.

"Yeah," he sighed. Again their conversation stalled as neither was willing to bring up the fact that he was replacing Ron.

"Dean's father went missing while he was putting up protective charms and wards around their muggle neighborhood," he added quickly shifting the subject. "He was the only wizard in the area. His mum thinks that Hogwarts is still the safest option for him." The startled look on Hermione's face told him that she hadn't known. Then again, how could she as the incident hadn't even been covered in the Prophet. "We're at war – things are only going to get worse."


	5. Chapter 5

The dog days of summer slowly dwindled down with no further word of Death Eater attacks or sightings. The new Minister of Magic's call for increased security was visible to those who went to Diagon Alley though Olivander's and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour remained closed as neither owner had family or even qualified apprentices to take over the respective businesses. Smaller, less renown wand shops that most had previously overlooked were picking up the slack but had been forced to purchase the remainder of Olivander's stock to supplement their own once they had burned through their own stock.

August brought with it the usual parliament of owls as Hogwarts students and their families received their list of books and supplies that they would need for the new term. For the sixth year students the addition of their O.W.L. results were added as well as the list of classes that they were eligible to take.

Seeing the parliament as it approached Neville waited for Hermione and Mrs. Weasley to receive the owls. Though Hermione and Ginny were both up early, Ginny often spent her mornings practicing with Harry while Hermione buried herself in her books. Mrs. Weasley rarely slept, though Neville was unsure if it was because she was so busy taking care of her remaining brood, if she were still morning the loss of her youngest son, or if she were simply focusing her energies on her remaining children.

It still felt strange to be around the still morning family. Having been raised by his gran and in the absence of other children Neville often felt overwhelmed and out of place with the horde of Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, Sirius Black, and the other members of the Order that were usually around. He was thankful for the small greenhouse but sometimes found himself longing for the vast gardens that Ozzy was now taking care of in his absence. His personal house elf was able to take longer and longer trips due in part to Kreacher's improving demeanor.

"Harry!" Hermione's excited voice called out from the kitchen. "Neville! They're here! The letters from Hogwarts are here!"

Resigned to his fate, the sandy haired youth set his tools down, "Coming!"

A slight breeze kicked up the curtains as Neville made his way down the corridor towards the stairs. Once on the stairs he caught sight of Harry as the other boy hesitated in the face of Hermione's excitement. Ginny's face was expressionless as she turned to lead the boys down the stairs.

Three common barn owls hooted at the teens as they entered the kitchen, one of them directly before the eager Gryffindor. It came as no surprise that Hermione had not opened her letter though she eyed it nervously. As the one before Hermione motioned for her to take the letter attached to its leg, the others approached Harry and Neville. As one the three claimed their letters.

He could not help but feel his heart pounding. Seeing Hermione he knew that she was at least five times as nervous as he was. Even Harry appeared apprehensive about the results. A calming breath did little for him but give him the air to mutter, "On two."

The others nodded.

"Two," Ginny said, tricking the trio into ripping their letters open.

"I got Acceptable for Transfiguration," he muttered aloud. He had hoped for something better as Gran had always pushed him in that subject and while he had made improvements it would not be enough to be admitted to the N.E.W.T. level course. "Outstanding in Defense and Herbology," he added as he went down the list. "Acceptable in Divination, Exceeds Expectations in Astronomy, Acceptable in History, Acceptable in Care" his heart was pounding now, drowning out the others as they spoke "Exceeds Expectations in Potions."

As he soaked in his grades Hermione and Harry both looked over his results. It was not until Hermione began going over the classes that were now available to them that he realized he would no longer be able to pursue his gran's goal of him becoming an Auror.

"I specifically remember Professor McGonagall telling me that I needed an Outstanding to take N.E.W.T. level potions with Snape," Harry replied defensively.

"But this says that anyone who managed an Exceeds Expectations on the O.W.L. can take Potions," Hermione corrected. "Do you think that Dumbledore spoke to Snape about it?"

"It's possible," Ginny interjected.

Glancing around Neville realized that Mrs. Weasley had left the kitchen.

"Are you going to take Potions as well?" Hermione asked as she turned towards him.

"Is anyone there?" a new voice interrupted. Spinning around the teens noticed the head that appeared in the kitchen fireplace.

The man's face was leaner and hallowed out but there was no mistaking that face, "Professor Lupin!"

"Neville," the gaunt werewolf said as he focused on the taller of the two boys, "are there any members of the Order there?"

Neville shook his head, "Only Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Black went to Gringots."

"Has something happened?" Hermione interjected.

"There's been an attack in Ilkley," Lupin answered.

"What's in Ilkley?" Harry asked, unsure of the relevance of the locale.

Hermione and Ginny turned to him, "Haven't you read the Quidditch books I bought you?"

"There was supposed to be a match today between Ilkley and the Cannons," Ginny explained. "Ilkley was one of the first stadiums in the country."

"The Lestrange's are from Ilkley," Neville muttered. "It was listed in the litigation papers as a property in dispute as Rabastan's accounts have been frozen and the Ministry is trying to parcel their assets to the survivors."

Again Lupin nodded. "If Sirius shows up have him stay put."

Though Sirius Black was officially the Black Heir he was not entitled to all of the Black family holdings, much less the holdings of his cousins and their families. While the monetary value was insignificant to Sirius it was the fact that freezing their assets made things all the more difficult for Voldemort and his followers that motivated him. Having shed the responsibility of his station long ago, he was now fighting an unfamiliar fight as he maneuvered the political field that the Death Eaters so deft at. Even though public sentiment was against the Death Eaters, the institution that the old families had built favored them. The proposed legislation in the Wizengrot was merely window dressing bolstered by politicians and their hollow promises. What Harry endured the previous year was proof of that.

* * *

The remainder of August breezed by with the seemingly weekly attacks or disappearances but little else of substance. With the uneasy air and perhaps the fear of unexpected attacks Neville was not surprised to see that Diagon Alley was showing the strains of the dark times. The streets had always been jam-packed, filled with animated shoppers, eager school aged children rushing to and from storefronts eager to see their friends and classmates as well as parents either chasing down their children or greeting their own friends. What the group found though was a stark contrast to those long forgotten days as owls replaced children and parents. There were perhaps only a few dozen people hurriedly dashing from one shop to the next, their routes carefully planned to avoid running into anyone else.

Accompanied by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the group was easily the largest one in Diagon Alley and quickly made their way through the market place. With the shops handling few customers it did not take long for them to find themselves in Madam Malkins to be fitted for new robes. The strange mix of anxiety and fear made the usually boisterous marketplace heavy with a strained tension evident in the faces of the people that scurried around the alley. Nowhere was this more noticeable than when walking past the boarded up remains of Olivander's, and Florean Fortescue's as the two stores had been cornerstones of Diagon Alley.

"I have it on good authority that Olivander's will be reopened," Mr. Weasley stated. "The witch in Hogsmead that runs that shop has agreed to take over the London shop until her brother returns from the Americas. The Ministry has promised to lend extra security for the Grand Opening this weekend and I am sure that Diagon Alley will be packed to the gills. It's a good thing that I managed to get today off so that I could accompany you lot."

"What about Florean Fortescue's?" Ginny asked.

Giving the wand shop a second glance Neville noticed that there were a few people moving around inside the tiny storefront.

"Unlike the Olivander family which has maintained their family trade, Florean did not have any family in the business. His most accomplished apprentice left to open his own shop two years ago and is doing well in France." Arthur shrugged, "I have heard that several of his current apprentices have talked about buying the lease and contract but as Florean did not leave a will his property and its contracts are still being settled in the Wizengrot."

Mr. Weasley's news did little to lighten to mood of the group or liven up the dreary marketplace. Little else was said as the group made their way through Diagon Alley quickly and efficiently. The boys dreaded entering Madame Malkin's as neither cared much for their personal fashion or for the waiting between fittings. It was the one stop that had a good number of customers as Madame Malkin insisted on measuring each client herself. Still, they knew that this was their last stop before finally meeting up with the twins in their newly opened store.

"Looks like they're full up," Mr. Weasley stated as they reached the door. "Give us your lists for Magical Menagerie."

Neville, Hermione, and Harry obliged before slipping inside the store under the watchful eyes of the elder Weasleys. Once inside their unexpectedly unpleasant trip to Diagon Alley suddenly became all the more unpleasant as they noticed who they were waiting behind.

"Draco," Harry hissed with noticeable venom at the lean blond boy being measured for his school robes.

"Potter," Draco returned with equal distain. "Weasel and Mudblood."

Neville quickly inserted himself between the Slytherin Prefect and the girls. Madam Malkin was unsure how to handle the situation as the group

"Playing the chivalrous knight now are we Longbottom? Too bad for you there's no sword on hand for you."

"Do you know that the sword presents itself to a true Gryffindor in a moment of dire peril?" the taller of the three boys asked. "Since it's just you I doubt that I'd need it." That gave Draco a reason to pause, though Neville was unsure if it was fear, relief, or a desire for revenge. Aside from gleeful triumph, dignified outrage, or seething indignity, Neville had never seen Draco express any emotion as he tried to present himself as above everyone else. "Bellatrix was one of His most capable lieutenants, as was Rodolphus; but look what that got them."

Draco's hand moved, not for his wand, but to his left forearm, "Watch what you're doing!" Pulling away from Madam Malkin he turned to what could only be his mother. The woman held herself regally though appeared to be slightly upset at the presence of the four Gryffindors. Her hair was a softer brown and lacked the frantic curls of Bellatrix but there was no doubt that the two were siblings. "If this place allows murderers and scum like them here than I think we ought to take our business else ware."

His focus back on Draco, Neville moved to intercept the Slytherin. "Did you know I had the chance to kill him?" he stated boldly as he grabbed hold of Draco's left arm. "He and Rodolphus were fighting Harry. He was standing to my left, Harry's right, but Rodolphus was closer, so I got him with the sword. Harry disarmed your father, but I could have hit him with the blade instead of the hilt." Locking eyes with the shorter boy he made sure that Draco understood what he was saying. "I doubt that he'll be in Azkaban long, not with Voldemort" Draco trembled noticeably "still on the loose. Still, at least your father is still alive, unlike your aunt and uncle."

"Unhand my son!" Narcissa demanded as she tried to interject herself into their conversation.

"I want no trouble from any of you," Madam Malkin added from behind Draco.

Neville held Draco's gaze. "Neither do I; I just wanted to make a point."

"That you'll put an end to the Lestrange line along with the Malfoy line?" Neville spared her a glance then turned back to Draco.

"No," he replied. "If I had wanted that I would have murdered Lucius. I want Draco to know that his father is alive because Harry and I chose to let him live." He paused a moment to let his words sink in. "Have a good day Draco."

* * *

The first of September could not come soon enough. After spending much of the summer cooped up in Number 12 the four teens were glad to finally be free even if it meant that they were bound to return to school (although Hermione had been the only one looking forward to more lessons and homework). As with their trip to Diagon Alley the quartet of teens was accompanied by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, though today they were joined by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black as well.

Security around King's Cross had never been so noticeable as they were today. While the number of attacks by Death Eaters had decreased there was still an air of unease and fearfulness as parents saw their children off to what was considered to be the safest place in all of magical England. Despite the crowds it was clear that the Ministry had convinced the media that it was not in their best interests to cover the departure of the Hogwarts Express as they had covered the end of the previous term.

"Hi Harry!" Colin shouted the elder of the two Creevey brothers extracted themselves from their parents. "Ginny, Hermione, Neville – it's good to see you!"

Though the Colin was to start his fifth year with Ginny, Dennis was only entering his fourth year. Despite their age differences the Creevey brothers had become enthusiastic members of the DA. After the incident at the Ministry of Magic they along with the other Gryffindor members of the DA had begun to accompany Harry and the others to ensure that Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were given time to grieve.

As Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeted the boys' parents the Colin shook Neville's hand firmly. The once scrawny boy had grown over the summer and was now almost as tall as Harry, though he was still stick thin. Dennis though had put some more muscle on his frame. "Dennis wants to try out for the Quidditch team," Colin stated. Glancing at his parents then at Neville he added, "They don't know about… you know."

Neville nodded.

Ginny pulled Dennis aside, "Are you know? Harry's going to be the Captain. I suppose we'll have to have tryouts over the weekend."

The taller boy knew that the reason that the younger boys had joined their group was so that their parents would not have to go through the security check, thus keeping them in the dark about the hazards of the wizarding world's secret war.

With the younger boys joining their group Mr. and Mrs. Creevey said their goodbyes to the boys before departing the station.

Fortunately the station and platform were free of the hordes of reporters that had been there when the Hogswarts Express had arrived at the end of the previous term, though their presence might have lightened the atmosphere as there were more than the usual number of tearful goodbyes. It was not the parents who were sad to see their children go, but the students who were fearful for their parents, many unsure if their parents would be there to pick them up for the winter holidays.

Claiming a compartment, Neville and Hermione reluctantly departed, leaving Harry alone with Colin and Dennis as they set off for the Prefects' car.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy Parkinson demanded as she spotted the sandy haired boy enter the compartment.

"He's obviously the" Draco paused, recalling his last encounter in Madame Malkin's "new Gryffindor Prefect." Grabbing her shoulder he guided her to the other side of the compartment.

The brief meeting with the older Prefects and the new Head Boy and Head Girl simply outlined the Prefects' duties and their role in the new security measures that they would have to meet with their respective heads of house about. The entire thing took less than an hour, giving them time to return to their compartments.

Unfortunately for them, they shared a compartment with the "Chosen One". Fortunately for them Neville had instructed the DA members to make sure that Harry wasn't disturbed.

"I don't know if it was a good thing that you spoke to Dean and Seamus about keeping Harry company," Hermione confessed.

"Huh?"

"Haven't you noticed that Harry's kind of sweet on Ginny?" she whispered.

"Really?" The elbow to his ribs told him that he'd spoken too loudly.

"Neville, Hermione," Harry greeted enthusiastically once the Prefects returned to their compartment.

"What'd we miss?" Neville asked as he noted that Dennis and Colin had been replaced with Seamus and Dean, leaving just enough room for the returning Prefects.

"Not much," Seamus replied as moved to sit beside Dean so that Hermione and Neville could sit beside Harry. "Some blokes in Ravenclaw came by to pester Harry so Ginny hexed them. We thought she might be in trouble when the new professor came in, but he just smiled, said he was impressed with her spell, and invited her and Harry to his compartment for lunch."

"He left an invitation for you too mate," Dean added as he tossed the letter to Neville.

Harry shrugged, "I guess we got our lunch covered."

"It's almost time," Neville sighed. Looking up he saw the way that Dean had his arm around Ginny. "Why don't we go ahead Harry? Best to avoid the crowds."

"Yeah, sure. We'll see you blokes later."

The corridor around their compartment was clear thanks to the efforts of the DA, providing Harry and Neville an unobstructed path to Professor Slughorn's compartment. "Thanks for that."

"It was a bit crowded in there," Neville admitted. "Oh, I saw Draco before, at the Prefects' meeting. He didn't have much to say but he did keep out of our way."

Harry scowled at the mention of his rival.

"I know what you're thinking," the taller of the two whispered. "I think you're right. The way he clutched at his arm when we saw him, the way he's trying not to stand out like he usually does."

A look of relief filled Harry's twinkling eyes. After spending much of August cooped up in London there had been little for Harry to do but come up with various plots and plans that the Death Eaters and Voldemort might have pulled together over the past couple of months.

"It would have to be something that he could only accomplish while at Hogwarts," Neville added.

"Maybe find a gap in the security," Harry suggested, his mind glad to be off of Dean and Ginny.

"Most likely."

"What do we do?"

"You focus on what you have to do, let me take care of Malfoy."

"You sure about this?"

Neville nodded, "I'm sure. You've got enough to deal with in you know who."

"Right, sure. How?"

"You told me that the Malfoy's don't have a house elf any longer, right?"

The raven haired boy nodded. "Why?"

"There's a reason why most of the old families keep a house elf around, they deal with other house elves."

Harry blinked, his lack of understanding evident.

"House elves can get around most of the magic wards that witches and wizards are able to put up. Why do you think they can get around Hogwarts even though it's supposed to be impossible to apparate?

"The same rule applies to the old houses that the old families tend to live in. House elves aren't just there to just cook meals, do laundry and clean up, they're there to protect against other house elves. Since the Malfoy's don't have a house elf I can send Ozzy to keep track of Draco."

"Wow!" the other boy was surprised.

"You don't have a house elf, so you wouldn't know what they're capable of," Neville said as he patted Harry's shoulder. "The Weasley's and Herimone wouldn't know any of that either since they don't have a house elf of their own."

"But your gran"

"Will be fine with Fozzy taking care of her," Neville interjected. "Ozzy usually just takes care of my room while I'm gone. I made sure the Kreacher knows enough about my greenhouse to take care of that while I'm gone, though he's not to let Fred or George see him while they're around.

"Hermione should get the credit for this though. If not for S.P.E.W. I wouldn't have bothered to look into what Ozzy could and couldn't do for me. But don't tell her, she wouldn't approve."

Harry nodded vigorously. Both of them knew that despite her keen and clever mind, Hermione tended to have a blind spot when it came to certain matters.

"I don't even want to think about how much I have to do at Hogwarts this week," Harry sighed. "We've got a full week of classes and I have to schedule tryouts for next weekend. Then there are the private lessons with Dumbledore."

"What's why I'll take care of the DA and Malfoy," Neville reminded him. "You've got enough to deal with all on your own, let us take up some of the slack."

"I don't know if we'll need the DA though, not if there's someone capable teaching us."

He wasn't sure why, but it almost felt as though he'd been hit with a jinx or hex. While he had spent the summer getting closer to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, the DA had helped him connect with the rest of the DA members. Sure, Dean and Seamus were in his year, but outside of their classes the two had rarely done much with him before the DA had been formed. "I guess you're right," he ceded, "just one less thing for me to deal with."

They walked the rest of the way in near silence, waving to a few students that they knew from their classes or the DA until they reached the final compartment. Magic had enlarged the place so that it the compartment was the size of a classroom.

"Harry, Neville," the rotund professor bellowed, his arm and hand thrown out for a welcoming handshake, "I'm glad you came. You're earlier than I expected but I'm sure you just wanted to avoid the crowds."

The two Gryffindors nodded as they heard the door close behind them.

"As I told Harry, his mother was one of my finest students," the wrinkled man's face parted in a wide grin. "Your father was rather remarkable himself as was your mother – they actually met because of me!"

He nearly flinched at the mention of his father. Neville knew his father and mother had been popular in their day, but hearing how he'd fallen short of the benchmark that his father had set was always disheartening rather than inspiring. Still, he was curious to hear about how his father and mother had met.

* * *

A/N

I've been itching to write some HP so I decided to churn out another chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please R &amp; R.

Dreamingfox


End file.
